tdp4fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Michal2SAB
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Abraaz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abraaz (Talk) 01:18, 20 December 2012 RE: Editing Sorry about that, I restricted it so that members should be edit it because random people kept destroying all the data. I'll have a look and see what the problem is. Thank you for raising this issue. If you find any others feel free to leave me another message :) Abraaz - AdminTDP4Tournament Re: Editing/Admin I set it up like that, some other people that I* know can edit it so I'm not sure why you cant :/ As you seem to be one of the few users actually making an effort on the wiki I'll make you an admin so you don't have any of this hastle. Just a warning about the guns page, it sometimes compleatly screws up and the formatting goes compleatly random, it took me over 1 hour last time to rectify it, thats why I never edited it after that :L Abraaz - AdminTDP4Tournament Photo removal Sorry about the late reply, I haven't been able to access it recentally :/ When editing content if you put your cursor over the image it should say "remove" in the top right of the image. Alternatively you could look in the source for the code and deletethat. Hope I helped. Abraaz - AdminTDP4Tournament 12:16, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Photo Removal Sorry about the long wait for a reply, Its been a while since I last removed a photo but I think This is the process. On the main bar accross the top "On the Wiki" click on "Photos". You will get a list of photos uploaded, in historical order from last uploaded. I think you have to click on the photo you want then when it comes up put your mouse on it and on the top a bar should appear, click on the file name (Top left of photo) and it will take you to a editable page with history information. Just below the photo should be a heading saying "File History" and a option to "delete all". Just click that and choose a reason, or input your own, and press delete. Because my instructions aren't the best I made a guide :D Photo Guide If it doesn't help please feel free to leave me another message. Abraaz - AdminTDP4Tournament 18:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Editing and Blocking I just went through your logs and want to say good job on the work you've done to help fix this wiki. I know it can be hard as its a massive target for trolls due to the size of the game and how often it get trashed but well done on blocking IP's. I doubt people will stop but atleast we can try and stop them :L *Highfive* I should also be more active now so I can help out more with the wiki maintence and stuff :) Abraaz - AdminTDP4Tournament 20:16, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Skills Section I put to roll back to there as before there was some inaccuracies on the page and I decided to rewrite the whole page (except spanish section) with correct data :L Feel free to rollback to any of the more recent edits now as they seem to be accurate. One of the things wrong was the HP/DEF which was there but alot of people get it wrong :L actually some help would be nice i just added my giant wall of text to the "guns" page but i dont know how to turn the text white and i used alineas for spacing because i dont know what else to use instead -.-" some help there would be appreciated (do it yourself and / or tell me how to so i can do it myself) I'd appreciate if you could help fill out the tactics sections for the various new gun pages I've put up, going to place them all on the wiki then add details as needed to bring them up to the quality of the ones that were here before I showed up.BnRusty (talk) 00:54, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Death here, just curious, do you still play TDP4? Or have you quit? Hah, no abraaz isn't active on the wiki at all. ^^ He's a forum addict and hardly comes on chat, I captured him today though. XXDeath42Xx (talk) 04:12, January 3, 2014 (UTC)xXDeath42Xx